


Fingering (First Penetration)

by Rhaps0dy



Series: The Masturbation Diaries (Female) [11]
Category: The Masturbation Diaries
Genre: Erotica, Foreplay, Girl - Freeform, Horny, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Orgasm, Other, Penetration, Self-Lubrication, Torchlight, Vaginal Fingering, getting wet, handphone, mirror, sexual arousal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaps0dy/pseuds/Rhaps0dy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her first finger penetration!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fingering (First Penetration)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long wait, been busy with school and internship. Hope you like it!!

After reading up a lot on the subject, she was tempted to put a finger in her vagina as she wanted her first penis vagina penetration to not hurt that much. She wasn't in a rush to have penetrative sex with a guy or something, in her society, they believed in saving their first time for marriage, despite many females already losing it. She was quite traditional, but she wasn't sure she could love a guy so much that sex wouldn't hurt, so she wanted to get used to it first, whenever that would happen, it didn't hurt to prepare first right? Besides, after looking at so many images of vaginas with their hymen torn, she couldn't help her curiosity of wanting to know where her hole was.

 

She knew that if she wanted it to not hurt when her finger penetrates her hole, and stretches the hymen, she would need to be highly aroused, with engorged sexual organs and self-lubrication. She read that a lot of girls actually lose their hymen from daily activities, or sports such as cycling or horse riding, so she was not worried about breaking her hymen anymore. In fact, she was extremely curious as to how her finger could enter her vagina.

 

Ever since the first time she fingered herself, but without penetration, she repeated it once, but did not manage to penetrate herself.

 

This time, she was determined to succeed, and she sort of knew what the problem was. It was that she didn't know where her hole was, so she couldn't just start poking around aimlessly. She HAD to know where it was, to penetrate herself successfully.

 

She laid on the bed, wearing a dress that made her feel sexy, so that she could get highly aroused. Of course, she was wearing ONLY the dress, no lingerie underneath. It was a thin spaghetti strapped dress, that reaches slightly above mid thigh. It had a stretchable waistband right beneath her breasts.

 

She prepared to finger herself by doing the following things. She got ready a rectangular hand held mirror, it was a nice size, not too big, and not too small, a small but bright torch light, and her handphone, to read erotica. She laid a towel on the bed, and went to the bathroom.

  
  


**Things she prepared were:**

1 Rectangular Handheld Mirror (make sure it's clean)

1 Bright Torchlight that can be easily on-ed or off-ed with one hand

1 Towel (to be placed under her on the bed)

1 Handphone (since it is portable and can allow her to read her erotic stories & she found another use for them :> _ [using it to literally stimulate her nipples] _ )

  
  


She took a bath, cleaning her fingers and body, before she dried herself and wore the thin dress. She brought her handphone in with her, because all the tools meant for getting her aroused were in it. She laid on top of the towel on the bed, and let herself feel sexy. Then, she started reading explicit stories that could get her sexually aroused on her phone. 

 

She held her phone in her right hand, and made sure that her left hand didn't touch anything. This is because her left hand would be the one to enter her afterwards, and she did not want her genital to get infected by contamination.

 

She started gently touching herself, light touches on her inner thighs, and cupping her vagina with her palm. Then she proceeded to do what she did previously in her two fingering sessions, but without penetration. She slid her pointer between her labia, feeling the  _ wetness _ on either side of her finger. She then gently touched the area in between her inner labia and started sliding her pointer up and down, letting her arousal heighten and body heat increase. 

 

As her inner labia got used to the intruding finger, it was easier to see the area she was touching through the mirror, because her “lips” opened wide. She turned on the torchlight, and prodded around what she thought was her hole. It  _ really _ was puckered tightly together, all she could see were the folds of muscle, there wasn’t any opening of sorts.

 

So, she proceeded to massage and press around what she thought was her vagina hole with her pointer, to loosen and relax the muscles. She felt really hot and aroused, she could feel that her genitals were engorged with blood, and when she tried closing her legs together without her hand in between to finger her, she felt really uncomfortable and hot, and HAD TO continue fingering herself because it felt wrong not to. SHE HAD TO. 

 

She used the bottom part of her phone, the part where the casing ended, to touch her nipples because they were stimulated by it, which was a wonderful and fascinating find. It made her even more aroused, and her finger moved vigorously in between her labia. From time to time she released her phone in her right hand to turn on the torch light and grab the mirror, so that she could see what she was touching. 

 

She let her body do its own thing by going with the flow, and she started pushing her pelvic floor muscles, or bearing down as some people call it, as if she were giving birth, or at least she thought what giving birth would feel like, and when she did that, she continuously massaged that particular spot she saw from the mirror that looked like a puckered hole. 

 

She prodded her pointer against it and massaged, rubbing around it whilst massaging her nipples with the bottom of her phone. 

 

Suddenly, she felt her finger slip into her, and she froze. She thought she finally managed to enter herself, but she didn't know how deep exactly her finger went, so she wasn't sure if it entered her entrance, or slid down in between the labia where there was a space from the hymen and perineum where she used to slide her finger when she was fingering herself, but with no penetration. 

 

She had thought she managed to enter herself, because her finger felt really hot, and it was in a really constricted space, her finger had nowhere to move at all. She tried pushing it in, but felt like it got stuck so she thought she hadn't entered herself yet and pulled out. 

 

She checked the mirror and tried opening her vagina's inner lips wider so that she could see where the hole was. She slid her pointer in between her labia and onto the puckered hole again to massage it, and placed the mirror back on the bed. She repeated what she did previously to get her really aroused again, as well as loosen the muscles of her vagina hole. 

 

"Bearing down" did make it easier to enter her hole. She was vigorously massaging and rubbing around the area of her hole, when suddenly, she pushed or beared down, and her finger slid into her. 

 

She knew she entered herself for real this time, because her pointer slid in till somewhere close to the knuckle. Her finger felt really hot and stuck, and she experimented by slowly pulling it outwards a little, and pushing back in. 

 

It was a weird feeling, but it was a GOOD kind of weird. 

 

She could feel herself being filled, and it felt REALLY good. Now she understood why the stories and comics often had the person being penetrated, saying that it feels really good and they feel full. She felt the same way. It was intriguing. She held her breath, before slowly sliding her pointer in and out of her.

 

It didn’t take her long to reach an orgasm with just slowly sliding her finger in and out of her, because she was in uncharted territory, and every sensation she felt within her was new. 

 

She had a convulsing orgasm, and felt a different kind of satisfaction.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I have time to write and post another work soon. :'D
> 
> And please comment away~! :>


End file.
